In recent years, there have been proposals for various types of fuel cell modules in which a fuel cell that can obtain power using fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and oxygen-containing gas (air), as a next-generation energy source, is accommodated in a container, and various types of fuel cell devices in which the fuel cell module is accommodated in an outer case (for example, see PTL 1).
Currently, regarding a hybrid system which includes such a fuel cell device, there have been proposals for a hybrid system in which water is heated using heat produced through power generation of the fuel cell device, or into which other power generation devices such as a Stirling engine are incorporated, such that overall efficiency is improved (for example, see PTL 2).
Further, in recent years, there have been proposals for a high-temperature producing instrument that focuses on thermoacoustic energy (for example, see PTL 3).